Unexpected Wakeup Call
by MidnightMoon2
Summary: What happens when The Doctor tries to wake up Amy Pond...a lot funnier than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor's POV

"Amy…Amy, where are you?" I called, walking through the halls of the TARDIS. My voice reverberated and echoed back to me. "She's got to be around here somewhere…." I muttered. Suddenly a series of beeps emanated from the TARDIS's walls.

"What do you mean she's still asleep?" I asked the TARDIS. "Good grief, it's practically…9 o'clock Earth time. We have places to go, people to see!" I cried. The TARDIS urged me to let her be one last time, but I rolled my eyes and set off in search of Amy's room. I figured that since the TARDIS didn't want me to wake her up, she'd lead me off in a myriad of different directions. However, when I reached her room, I found her sleeping form inside. "What are you up to…?" I muttered, stepping into her room.

She was tangled from the waist down in a thick quilt with a baggy shirt on top. Her scarlet locks fanned out on the pillow, framing her face in a scarlet halo. Muddy brown eyeliner was terribly smudged around her eyes, giving her the slightest impression of a raccoon, and her lips formed a perfect 'o' as she slept. I sighed in delight as I watched her chest rise and fall with the sound of her breathing. I don't know when it happened, but at some point I'm pretty sure I fell in love with Amy Pond. Sure, there's always some form of attraction when you travel through time with a member of the opposite sex, but this was different. She made me smile, even when we were an inch from ultimate doom. Her eyes sparkled with joy whenever we defeated a malicious alien. And, she just…gets me. I know, it sounds all teen angsty and as a 900+ year old alien I should be able to produce a better reason for loving someone…but it's the truth. Not that I could ever tell her though. She doesn't, couldn't love me back.

After about 30 seconds however, I felt uncomfortable watching her sleep. It's like I was trying to channel that vampire boy every teenage girl seems to be infatuated with. So, I decided to wake her up as gently as I could. This involved poking her in the side with a broom stick until she woke up.

"Amy!" I hissed as I jabbed the dull end of the broomstick into her side. She moaned and turned over.

"Amy!" I called, attempting to wake her up. When that didn't work I poked her with the stick a couple more times. _That seemed to do the trick._ I thought to myself as she shot upright in bed.

"Oi! What was that for?" she cried, rubbing her side.

"Good morning, Amy. It's about time you got up." I cheerily said. "We've got a big day ahead of us." I said. Suddenly, Amy shot out, grabbed me by the bowtie and pulled it until I was mere inches away from her face. I gulped and felt my ears turn red as I realized how close I was to her.

"Frankly, my _good mornings_ happen after I wake up myself. Not when certain aliens decide to rudely awaken me by poking me with a stick. I mean, for crying out loud we're in a _time machine. _If we have all of the time in the world, shouldn't I be allowed to sleep for as long as I want?" she asked threateningly. Somehow, her Scottish accent made the threat even more terrifying.

"I…I suppose so." I mumbled. She nodded, pulled a pillow over her face, and plopped back into bed. "Um…since you're already awake…wouldn't it just be easier to get up now?" I timidly asked. When she sent me a glare, I sprinted out of the room as fast as my legs could carry me. As soon as I slammed her door shut, the TARDIS burst out into her version of hysterical laughter. "You couldn't have warned me?" I asked.

About half an hour later, she walked into the kitchen. Her hair fell in sleek waves around her shoulders and her face was bright with excitement. She had changed into one of her signature short skirts, pairing it with a Fleetwood Mac t-shirt, a rich brown leather jacket and dark brown ballet flats.

"Well, top of the morning to you!" she exclaimed, reaching over to mess up my hair.

"Hey, you're not Irish. That's practically racist." I said, pushing a package of PopTarts and a tall glass of milk her way.

"Scottish is close enough." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at me. As soon as she sat down, she tore into her food. Within five minutes, there was nothing left of her meal but a pile of crumbs, the wrapper, and a solitary drop of milk in the cup.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked teasingly, placing her dishes in the sink and lightly throwing away the wrapper. She considered this for a moment before shrugging lightly and beaming at me. Her smile was so contagious, I couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"So…where are we going today?" she asked, skipping into the main room.

"Well, I've been getting a distress signal from some place in Ohio. Apparently, there's some psychotic, evil being who has taken residence there." I said. She nodded and grabbed onto the TARDIS consol.

"Sounds fun; and this alien can't be _that_ dangerous. I mean; what kind of dangerous alien lives in Ohio?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it. And hold on tight!" I cried, swiftly flicking switches, hitting buttons and twisting knobs.

When we landed, we found ourselves in the darkened corner of an auditorium.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys….so I didn't exactly mean to post about half of the story. It was part of an idea I had for a Glee/Doctor Who fanfic. It's mainly 11/Amy-centric though. If I keep writing I'd have to change it to a Glee/Doctor Who crossover. If you guys would still want to read it, could you let me know? If you guys like it, then I have a really good idea for it. **


End file.
